Hell On Earth
by Little A Granger
Summary: An Halloween fic. TysonxKai. The Russian church has discovered Kai's deepest secret to date - his attraction to Tyson Granger. But what will happen when they are caught red handed? The trial of the church will determine Kai's fate and his future - if he has one. Rated M for dangerous text.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell On Earth~  
TyKa  
Part 1.**

"This is outrageous!" The old man screamed at his employee in temper.

Voltaire picked up his work files and threw them at the lilac haired male impatiently. "Please tell me that you are making this up Boris." He demanded, hoping that this wasn't true.

"I wish I was sir." The commander of Biovault answered and took the hit without a flinch. "Kai has crossed the line too far this time."

The CEO twitched and placed his hand over his eyes to rub them forcefully. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing – he always knew that his grandson was a rebellious youngster who would do anything to disobey for his own satisfaction. But this time, the young Russian had committed the ultimate crime and he was about to be sentenced to the devils door for breakfast.

"The church awaits for your arrival this afternoon sir to discuss Kai's case. But rumour has it that the boy will be sentenced quickly due to the large stack of evidence against him."

"He's no longer a boy Boris." Voltaire snapped and slammed his hand onto his desk. "But if the evidence is true and convincing, I cannot have a gay man running my company! Imagine the uproar!"

Boris placed his arms behind his back and linked his hands – they couldn't squeeze any tighter with joy. "I know sir, but I must insist that you cancel everything on your agenda to make it to the church court. Kai's fate is in their hands." He bowed his head and exited the room to continue his daily routine in the prison.

* * *

The sound of children echoed within the streets as they ran from one door to another with demand glowing in their innocent eyes. The only three words that left their stuttering mouths were – 'trick or treat!?'

Meanwhile in the dojo were two beyblade champions who were putting on their Halloween costumes within Tyson's bedroom. The world champion was just sitting on his bed whilst staring at his captain. He was stunned and began to fiddle with the clown mask within his fingertips.

"Remind me why we are putting these on again because I surprisingly feel a little too old to be doing this."

"Because it's the only way we can go outside without being swamped by fans." The Dranzer wielder answered and began to pull on the black fingerless gloves. "Besides, if you don't want to come, then you're welcome to stay here with the others."

Tyson then stood up from the bed and sighed heavily as he removed his lucky cap to drop it onto the bed whole-heartedly. "No I will come with you. But where are we going?" The questions couldn't stop flooding out of his dry mouth.

Kai's lips twisted upwards into a daring smile as he picked up his beyblade and launcher from the bedside table. "You said you wanted to talk to me in private right?" He replied and made his way out the doorway – demonstrating that he didn't have the mercy of waiting for the delaying one.

"Hey! That still didn't answer my question Kai!" Tyson yelled after him and shoved on his clown mask before running after him. "And why can't we talk alone here? It's only the guys in the front room."

Still the rival refused to listen to his only worthy opponent as he opened the dojo front door and slipped out into the cold night. He will follow if the conversation is that desperate – He concluded to himself and scanned his crimson eyes around the darkness to observe all the lively children scouting around the area.

It was safe – Nobody recognised or acknowledged who they really were.

For the first time in a long time, the two beybladers began to acknowledge this strange change within their lives. They felt free about the idea of being unrecognised – especially as it reminded them of the days before they became famous. They felt 'normal' and human once more.

Tyson danced around lampposts and skipped down the streets like a teenager who'd just scored an A in his math's exam. "Oh I love this feeling Kai. We should do it more often." The Japanese male laughed and waved at fellow kids walking past.

He was one of them~

"Will you calm down, you're embarrassing yourself." Kai snapped at the over excited male who was enjoying himself too much.

"Myself? Kai I am in a costume. Nobody knows who I am, so who cares?" Tyson threw back at him and followed the captain who wondered down the country lane. "Hey, was I embarrassing you Kai?"

Yes Tyson was humiliating him, but Kai changed the subject when they finally arrived at their destination – a country hill just outside of Bey-City. It was so beautiful, especially as the brow of the hill made the stars in the velvet black sky feel like they were just an arm reach away.

"Just save your energy and breath for the hill Tyson." Kai coldly commented.

"It's so quiet here." Tyson pointed out and began to walk up the hill with his innocent brown eyes focused upon the stars. "Do you come here often Kai?"

The Russian nodded a blunt yes and finally sat himself down onto the cold grass. A few seconds later, Tyson sat down next to the phoenix prince and removed his mask to reveal his warm face.

The clown costume had over cooked him a little, but he soon forgot about that when the stars sparkled above him. He was so drawn to the secrets of the universe that the champion forgot about the whole reason that he was here – to make Kai confess to a few strange things that had been happening over the past few weeks.

But once the pair lay down on the ground to just stare at the mysterious skies for a while, Kai was caught off guard when Tyson shivered. A ghostly breeze brushed in their direction and it even made Kai shiver briefly.

"Did you not bring a coat?"

Tyson nodded a no and then noticed that Kai hadn't brought a coat either, they were both as bad as each other in this scenario, so nobody could shout or even offer an extra layer to keep warm the other warm.

A blush appeared over the Dragoon wielders cheeks when he realised that they both could keep warm if they snuggled together – but he wasn't that brave to offer the suggestion just yet. He wanted to get back to the reason as to why they were here in the first place.

"Hn, neither did I." Kai answered and shifted his eyes from the sky to his rival.

The dark haired male rolled his innocent eyes and then sat up straight, like he was fully alert. "Kai, I think we better cut to the chase." Tyson explained and watched the rival fully turn his head to his direction.

"Why have you been acting so strange towards me lately? Yesterday you eyed me up when I walked down the corridor back to my room. I mean come on, I know I am drop-dead gorgeous but, it's not usual for my captain to stare at me when I am just wearing a towel."

An amused expression then appeared over the pale Russian's sculptured face as he registered what the champion was saying. Kai couldn't deny that he was attracted to what he witnessed, but it's not like Tyson wasn't trying to spark a reaction – he clearly planned that entire scene.

"You winked at me Tyson." Kai threw back at him and then sat up straight too – demonstrating that the Granger had his full attention by now. "So what was I supposed to do?"

Acknowledging that the blush on Tyson's face began to burn more vibrantly, Kai raised an eyebrow and began to question if he was the first to spill his feelings – because let's face it, he is rubbish at bottling up anything, Tyson doesn't have much self-control.

Suddenly his mouth went dry; Tyson was losing his cool now the table was turned towards him. "Maybe I wanted more of a reaction from you. But Kai, you don't show any emotions, so if that's the case, why would I bother trying to get one out of you?" He was clever when he was backed into a corner. This situation sent the Dragoon wielders brain into overdrive and he wasn't prepared to lose against this competitive young man.

The tension in the atmosphere was starting to grow sour, but it was fuelling the adrenaline rush within Kai's healthy veins. The broad male smiled at the defensive comment and still refused to buy it.

"If you wanted to know what I thought Tyson, all you had to do was ask." The lone-wolf explained and leaned closer towards Tyson teasingly – deliberately making sure his breath was brushing against the Granger's lips. "Go on, ask me what I thought when I saw you in that towel."

Taking a deep breath to sooth those shaking nerves, the uncomfortable champion looked into those un-emotional crimson eyes to notice that they looked a little softer than usual. "Fine, what did you think at that moment in time Kai?" Tyson smirked and licked his lips.

"It repulsed me what ran through my mind Tyson." Kai admitted – reminding himself of his traditions. "But it felt so right to think of what I would do to you."

Tyson's pupils narrowed and his heart skipped a beat. Did he really just say that? Well if that's his way of saying: 'I love you too' then that is enough for me – He thought himself in a stunned manner, before leaning closer and uncontrollably placing his moist lips onto Kai's dry lips.

At first, Kai was taken back by the sudden movement. But once Tyson's hand brushed against his burnining cheeks (smudging his stripes), Kai began to convince himself that there was nothing more that he wanted - Tyson all to himself. So he leaned closer and reached out his hand towards the champion's costume, to pull him onto his lap.

* * *

Yet within the distance the two love birds had no idea that they were being followed by three suspicious men dressed in black. These dark shadows were armed with weapons that were stashed around their clothing discretely.

"Yes, I have the target in my sight." One spoke whilst pushing the Bluetooth object further into his ear. "He's with Tyson sharing an intimate moment sir."

"Excellent." The snake-like voice replied and grinned devilishly. "They will soon feel my wrath after destroying me. Don't let them out of your sight and prepare yourselves for the verdict."

* * *

 **A/N:** This originally was supposed to be 5k words, but after many days of re-writing and editing, I have decided to cut this creation into two parts. I can honestly say I have finished the product and I will release chapter 2 nearer the time to Halloween. Happy early Halloween guys! I hope you're all enjoying the build up to the day because I am certainly am. I can't wait to spend it with my siblings. **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S:** This later product may offend people who are deeply religious in many ways. It's not intentional but I just love this story plot. This plot was inspired by many news stories and events that have taken place around the world. Also in the later chapter, there may be a scene that some readers may find distressing, so the rating will change.


	2. Chapter 2

"Voltaire, the Church has come to their verdict." A dominant member spoke with his hands firmly linked together. "Your grandson has been sentenced to death for defying his religion and mocking God's…"

The aged Hiwatari twitched and shut off from what he was hearing. He was disappointed about the judgement, especially when he expected to hear that Kai had been ' _exiled'_ from this religious country – Russia. Instead he'd really crossed the line too far this time and stepped into his own grave.

All Voltaire could do was place his faith in Kai's half-brother, Luke. Luke was now the chosen one to run the Hiwatari industries.

Yet once he awoke back to reality and shaken his head to shift the thoughts aside, Voltaire rose to his feet and nodded. "Fine. But his blood is on your hands, not mine." He spoke coldly, refusing to show any emotion towards the drastic situation.

No longer could he stomach looking at the white churchmen who had just taken away his last living heir to his throne.

* * *

"Kai Hiwatari will be found, and then brought to this church to pursue his punishment before God. He shall be beaten or tortured until he has confessed his sin, then he will be shot like an animal."

Walking hand in hand down the alive dark streets of Bey-City, the two beybladers felt so free with the world not knowing their real identity. They had been up to all sorts of mischief that raised their adrenaline rush to a high new level.

"I honestly don't think I want this moment to end Kai." Tyson announced and shifted himself closer to Kai's body to steal his warmth flaring from his muscular body. "It's been the best day of my life."

"The best day of your life so far." Kai repeated what Tyson would always butt in with whenever someone said that cheesy comment _('it's the best day of my life'_ ). "Besides, who said it was going to end tonight?"

A heavy blush flared vibrantly across the Dragoon wielders cheeks. But when his eyes focused on scenery in the background - his pounding heart in his chest skipped a beat at the thought of the risky idea that popped into his daring mind.

"Hey Kai, since its Halloween, fancy taking a short cut home through the graveyard?" Tyson asked, wanting to really get into the spirit of spooky night. "Hehe, we might see a scary ghost."

"If we saw a scary ghost, I know which one of us would shit themselves first." Crimson eyes narrowed at his rival. He leaned closer in an intimidating and confident manner. "But fine, let's cut through the graveyard Tyson, I'll even lead the way."

Tyson's stomach wrenched and his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "I'm not scared Kai. Let's march into that place already." He insisted with bravery written all over his face. In the same gesture, the Japanese male leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Kai's.

Oh how he adored the sour-puss despite his weird issues.

Kai smiled faintly at the stance Tyson was taking against him – but he still shrugged it off when he turned around and to face the deafening silence that fulfilled the atmosphere. He released Tyson's hand and prepared himself for the dare of the night; walking through the place of the dead.

The environment of mourning did intimidate Kai a little. Yet the brave soldier placed his hands into his pockets and took the first step into the coldness. It was breath taking and suffocating – still, he continued to shift his feet and refused to look back to the remaining light fading in the view.

Wishing he ate his words instead of spitting them out – Tyson did his best to show he too wasn't feeling the pressure. He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly in a bored expression. "Well, this isn't as good as I thought it would be." He lied and swayed his shoulders.

With that comment echoing within the darkness, the Hiwatari then paused on the spot and raised an eyebrow.

 _But why?_ – Tyson walked in front of him and cleared his throat. "Oh don't tell me you're scared Kai." He laughed and clapped his hands together like he'd achieved something.

"Tyson, shut up."

"Come on Kai, we are about half way to the exit. I know its pitch black and we can't see a thing but I'm sure it will take us like two minutes to make it out of here…"

"I said shut up Tyson." Kai barked and turned on his heel to scan his alert eyes around the scenery once more.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his mind went into a panic mode. Kai had the sensation that someone was following him and it wasn't often when his gut feeling was wrong. Like a detective, the Dranzer beyblader began to analyse everything with his strong senses.

His ears could register the sound of crows flapping within the distance. The wind brushed against his body flesh, yet his eyes couldn't see a thing. This intimidation from the darkness was really starting to get on Kai's nerves. And for the first time in a long time, he wished he'd never listened to Tyson.

"We need to go, right now."

"Kai?" Tyson gasped and placed his hand onto the Russian's broad shoulder. Yet he shrugged away his touch and Kai stepped away. "Will you talk to me for once!?"

 _I wish he'd shut up for once_ – Kai concluded to himself and naturally grabbed his boyfriends hand to keep him close.

The protective sensation he was feeling within his heart couldn't be anymore suffocating. Kai was on the edge and he was struggling to keep his self-control. But when he started to drag Tyson down the path – that's when Kai's senses really came to life. His gut feeling was right.

A pair of hands latched onto Tyson from behind and they began to pull him away from his dominant lover.

Gasping heavily as the Russian latched his hands onto Tyson's wrists, the shocked lone-wolf pulled back on the Japanese male with all the energy he had left in his overtired body. Kai wasn't going to let some fuck up ruin this night; no matter who or what they were. They were not going to hurt the love of his life.

"Kai!" Tyson yelped with his feet lifting off the floor. "What the hell!?"

Then within the blink of an eye, something sharp was digging into the flesh of Kai's swollen throat. He couldn't move or gasp heavily without the pressure of the blade digging into his flesh. "What the hell do you want!?" The bluenette snarled, ready for the unpredictable. He refused to let go, for now~

"Let your faggot boyfriend go or I will cut his fingers off one by one until he is free."

"You didn't answer my question, what the fuck, do you want!?" Kai spat and locked his eyes on their hands that were locked together tightly. Tyson was clinging to his dear life and his shouts were echoing within Kai's mind.

It killed him to know that he had to release Tyson, but Kai refused to risk his lover's life. So after the dangerous and armed strangers whispered into Kai's ear what they wanted, the Dranzer beyblader dropped Tyson's hand instantly.

"I'm guilty of that?" Kai growled as the assassin threw him down to the cold concrete floor.

His head recoiled from the force his head smashed against the floor and areas of his body began to flare up with grazes and swollen bruises. Kai stopped functioning for a while two minutes as his consciousness faded into a black out.

"You guys are going to pay for that!" Tyson promised and squirmed free from the masculine males grip.

His view was red and his unpredictable temper took over his trembling body. Tyson clenched his hand and pounded it into the masked man's face with all the strength he had. The Dragoon wielder was ready to fight for his and Kai's life, but he knew he was out numbered greatly.

The wounded assassin flew into the large tree behind him and groaned loudly with pain. He naturally placed his hands over his nose to cover the broken area that throbbed greatly. "You fucking little cunt!" The second man yelped and moaned loudly.

"I've been called worse." Tyson snarled and turned around to face the man who had hurt Kai. "You're next you…"

"Oh save it." It was obvious to Tyson that this guy was the lead man because he commanded the others to restrain Tyson before he got too out of hand.

And out of hand he got quickly. He began to place his beyblade and launcher together within the split seconds he had. Dragoon was ready to go and Tyson aimed the innocent object at the masked men. Never in his life had he expected to use Dragoon as a weapon, but this was desperate measures.

"Touch him once more and I will blow you into another world." The young teenager promised with tears filling his teddy bear brown eyes. "Drop your weapons and step away from him, right now!"

The tension in the atmosphere then took a drastic swing – now it wasn't the beybladers panicking. It was the assassins who held up their empty pale hands. One was shaking with fright as he blocked the pathway to the graveyard exit; the other was still up against the tree with his hands glued to his nose, then finally the leader just stood there still like a statue.

"Now, tell me, what do you want with Kai?"

"I cannot take you seriously in that costume Tyson." The leader answered and shifted his head down to the half-conscious bluenette on the ground. "Why don't you take it off and we will negotiate like men?"

"Answer my question you evil twat!" The world champion wasn't in the mood for negotiations or sarcastic comments. He wanted answers and he wasn't going to let this drop until he got what he wanted. **"I'm not going to ask again!"**

 _That comment, it seemed like the selfish leader was rubbing off on him~_

Sadly, the leader of the assassins had an advantage, he wasn't afraid and he observed the young blader's body like a hungry predator. The lack of lighting hid Tyson's facial expression and edgy body, but the religious Russian could sense the fear in Tyson's dry voice.

Slowly he lowered his hands and refused to flinch when Tyson aimed his launcher into his direction. "Go on, shoot me Tyson." He mocked and reached his hand into his pocket to pull out the weapon that could have ended all this drama minutes ago – a gun which blended in with the darkness of the Graveyard. Tyson couldn't see it.

"Don't push me!" Tyson snapped with sweat gathering upon his forehead. "I am a man of my word."

Suddenly an unstable laugh filled the graveyard air. Everyone turned their attention towards the injured beyblader on the floor - who had rolled up over and removed his Halloween costume mask. A gleam of humour sparkled within Kai's fiery crimson eyes.

 _What was so funny?_ – Tyson blinked and lowered his guard ever so slightly. "Kai, come here quick." He commanded and bit down on his lower lip.

"A man of your word?" Kai repeated and sighed heavily. "Tyson, the only coward here is you."

"Uh?" The second male removed his hands from his nose and perked up his ears. "Really?"

"Kai! I said come here! Now!"

The Hiwatari then rolled over just as the sound of the gun above him went off.

He'd dodged the bullet and dodged the early sentence to hell.

Kai was a step ahead of these amateur men – he'd been training for this moment his entire life within the dark abbeys of Mother Russia.

Russia may have extinguished the flame of hope within Kai's heart, but Russia transformed Kai into a killing machine before he'd even realised it. Those long nights of lifting above the snake pits and those long days of fighting like an animal in a cage just to survive the next torture method Boris had in place - was all about to pay off.

Kai rose to his feet and aimed his loaded launcher which he'd prepared whilst laying down on to the ground. "We always believed that God could influence the way we live our lives. But God isn't going to stop me from bringing hell on Earth to you fuck-ups!" With that said - the bluenette Russian pulled back on his rip cord and released his Dranzer beyblader.

"Dranzer!"

The angry bit-beast rose from the blue beyblade to serve her purpose. She spread out her vibrant wings and intimidated the men beneath her. The graveyard darkness then disappeared and Tyson found himself shielded with a blue sphere protecting him.

Now screaming with pain as the assassins had been set alight, they ran down the exit of the Graveyard

"See why I laughed at you when you said: 'I am a man of my word.'" Kai mocked and placed his right hand onto his forehead. He was relieved to know that this situation had now come to an end, but his head throbbed at the fact that this issue had just begun. "Tyson, you do not have it in you to hurt anybody."

"Are you kidding me!?" Tyson screamed and approached his wounded lover. "Did you not see that guys face up next to your on the ground?! My right hand almost went straight through his head. Oh man, I was so angry."

Kai closed his eyes and slowly sat his figure back down on to the ground helplessly. "Are you hurt?" The Russian asked; ignoring the Granger's empty words and bragging. He just wanted to move onwards as quickly as possible.

Tyson sighed and attached all his beyblade gear onto his belt. "No I'm not. But I know you are." He answered softly and slowly cracked a smile at his brave lover. How Kai had the balls to pull of what he did; Tyson will never understand or know. Still, in a sense, he didn't want to know.

Instead he crouched down and picked up Kai's steaming hot beyblade – juggling it within his hands like a hot chicken. "Jeez, how do you hold this? Have you got witch hands or something?" Tyson gasped when Kai raised his left hand up into the air to catch the blade before it crashed onto the ground.

"No, Dranzer wouldn't hurt me." The captain smirked and opened his eyes to see that his boyfriend was now removing his costume. _Was he suddenly embarrassed by how shit it was?_ "Look, let's just go home and sleep this off."

"You got it man, let's go home and kip in my bed together." Winked the world champion and walked over to Kai to help pick him up off the floor – being delicate as possible. "I can't wait to go home and see how they reported this incident. 3 weirdos running down the street whilst on fire."

"Who cares, they got what they deserved." Kai grunted when he latched on to Tyson's figure to prevent him from falling. "Let's just get back to the dojo before more of them show up."

The early hours of the next morning began to surface within the silence of the city. No longer were there children or spooky sounds echoing within the dark streets. But that didn't stop Tyson from dragging his rival home, even if it did start to piss down with rain at 3am. They both had their costumes back on to hide their identity and they both looked out of date.

"My face paint is going to run."

Tyson paused and stopped functioning for a full minute as he turned his attention to his rivals face. At one point, he almost dropped the injured beyblader because he was concentrating so hard. Eventually the world champion spoke, "But Kai, you have a mask on." He tilted his head.

"That was the whole point of the joke Tyson…" Kai huffed and lit up at the sight of the dojo. "I can't fucking wait to get into bed."

"Yea about that." The Japanese champion gulped. "Diachi kinda egg and floured it, so you're probably better off getting in bed with me tonight."

 _All because I gave the little trap an extra lap to run!? Urghh. Wait till I get my hands on that little fuck!_

* * *

 **A/N:  
Happy Halloween!**

Honestly, it has taken me hours to complete this creation – I have re-written it multiple times and my head is pounding. So please let me know what you think and be HONEST! :D

As many of you can probably tell, I'm not religious and I want nothing to do with it for causing so much death and judgement in this world. But that doesn't mean I want you to feel uncomfortable or bad for what you believe in. I respect what you stand for, just like I'd expect you to respect what I believe in. After all, we are only human beings in this big universe. So I'm apologising for nothing.

Anyways, I hope you all have a great time and speak soon. **Little A Granger~**


End file.
